Atada a ti
by SAVL TV024
Summary: este es mi primer fanfic y pues decidí hacerlo con mi pareja favorita (al menos ficticia) Luka x Miku


Este es mi primer Fanfic espero que les guste

 **Atención** :ninguno de los personajes usados en este Fanfic en mio.

Atada a Ti

Bueno esta historia comienza en el cuarto de Megurine Luka la cual de mala gana se despertó para comenzar su nuevo día, miro su reloj que marcaba las 6 AM con pereza Luka decidió levantarse de la cama salio de su cuarto directo al curto de baño para ducharse, luego de ducharse fue a su habitación donde para vestirse, era su día libre por lo cual decidió colocarse ropa casual un pantalón de sudadera y una camisa blanca, salio a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno que consistía en una simple tostada con café después de acabar con su desayuno se dirigió a la sala a ver la TV luego de mas o menos una hora recibió una llamada de Hatsune Miku.

-Hola- dice Luka con un tono despreocupado

-Hola…- le responde Miku con el mismo tono- que haces?

-Nada...perder el tiempo- le dice Luka- Y tu?

-Puedo pasar a verte?-pregunta Miku con un tono un poco triste.

-No hay problema...pero porque?-le pregunta Luka un poco mas preocupada.

-Te lo diré cuando llegue- Miku cuelga el teléfono y deja a Luka con la curiosidad de saber que pasa.

Luego de un rato alguien llama a la puerta de Luka, ella se levanta a abrir la puerto y se encuentra con Miku que parece estar triste por alguna razón Luka la invita a entrar Miku entra y se dirige al cuarto de Luka, ella la sigue.

-Estas bien? Que pasa?-le pregunta un tanto preocupada.

-Si porque- le dice pero Luka no le cree en lo mas mínimo, en el curto Miku se sienta en el filo de la cama de Luka.

-Quieres algo de tomar?

-Tienes café?- pregunta Miku intentado ocultar la preocupación de su voz

-Si en un momento te lo traigo- le dice Luka, ella sale del cuarto para preparar el café de Miku cuando estuvo listo decide volver al cuarto donde se encuentra con algo inesperado, miro a Miku llorando a lo cual Luka reacción soltando la taza de café y corriendo hacia Miku la cual intenta ocultarlo pero ya era tarde Miku ya estaba entre los brazos de Luka donde ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y apoyada en el pecho de Luka comienza a llorar de nuevo, luego de un rato se calma cuando Miku esta mas calmada le pregunta que le pasa a lo cual Miku responde.

-Me pelee con Kaito y termino dejándome no quiere saber mas nada de mi- dijo Miku apunto de llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquila aquí estoy...- le dice Luka intentando calmarla un poco, Miku y Kaito vivían juntos ya que eran pareja.

-Luka déjame quedar esta noche...no quiero verlo…-le dice Miku entre lágrimas

-No hay problema… te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras – le dice Luka mientras la abraza.

Luka busco entre sus cosas algo que le quedara de pijama a Miku pero solo encontró una camisa y unos shorts ya se estaba haciendo de noche y Miku todavía estaba un poco alterada por lo que paso Luka le da unos dulces con la esperanza de calmarla un poco Miku coge unos chocolates y comienza a comerlos mientras esta sentada en la cama de Luka, el reloj de pared de la cocina marcaba las 8 PM.

-Ya son las 8 quieres si quieres duerme en mi cama yo dormiré en el sillón de la sala- Miku la sujeta de la muñeca.

-Duerme conmigo no quiero estar sola- le dice Miku un tanto triste.

-Esta bien- contesta Luka (Luka esta enamorada de Miku en secreto así que para ella esto era un sueño echo realidad). Durante la noche Miku le da la espalda y se acomoda de tal manera que queda bastante pegada a Luka la cual abraza acercándola aun mas a ella.

-Luka estas despierta?-le pregunta Miku medio dormida

-Que pasa?

-no me sueltes...no quiero...que me...abandones- Miku se voltea y se encuentra conque Luka estaba lista para besarla Miku no opone mayor resistencia Luka la besa en los labios después de unos segundos Luka se separa pero Miku la besa de vuelta.

-Luka…

-Miku…-en ese momento Luka acaricia el abdomen de Miku la cual deja escapar un ligero gemido, Luka sin poder aguantar las ganas de escuchar los gemidos de Miku se pone sobre ella quitándole la camisa en el proceso Miku no opone resistencia al contrario era como si quisiera que Luka la desvistiera Luka comienza a besar el cuello de Miku la cual gracias a las acciones de Luka había olvidado a Kaito en ese momento, Luka se quita el pijama para estar igual que Miku Luka comienza a besar los senos de Miku la cual intenta disimular sus gemidos pero no puede

-Parece que tienes mucha experiencia- dice Miku entre gemidos

-De verdad?- Luka responde de manera avergonzada

Luka desliza su mano derecha a la intimidad de Miku la cual deja escapar un gemido pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte, Luka mete su dedo índice en la vagina de Miku y con el pulgar acaricia su clítoris moviendo su mano hace que la respiración de Miku se vuelva mas pesada y lenta Luka introduce otro de sus dedos en la vagina de Miku.

Miku se retuerce mientras deja escapar un sonido de dolor

-Te duele?-le pregunta Luka preocupada

-un poco… pero luego se comienza a sentir bien… no te detengas-le dice Miku a Luka

-Eres virgen?- Miku se sonroja antes de responder

-S..si- le responde Miku avergonzada

-Pensé que en un año de relación… tu y… Kaito… habían echo algo

-porque lo mencionas ahora?- ambas se detuvieron Luka supo que no divo sacar ese tema y sobre todo en ese momento

-Perdón no quise_ Luka no acabo de hablar y Miku se lanzo a sus labios para poder besarla

-quiero olvidarme de el- dijo Miku

-Te amo Miku

-Y yo a ti Luka- Miku abraza a Luka y la empuja a la cama y comienza a chupar sus senos Luka comienza a gemir, Miku intenta meter sus dedos en la vagina de Luka la cual comienza a gemir lo cual hace entender a Miku que lo esta haciendo bien Luka utiliza una de sus manos para tocar los senos de Miku y la otra para abrazarla los movimientos de los dedos de Miku hacen que Luka alcance el clímax rápidamente Miku saca sus dedos y comienza a lamer el liquido en ellos para luego lamer lo que hay en la vagina de Luka…

-Lo hice bien?- pregunta Miku un tanto asustada

-Si… oye se que no me quieres contar pero dime que paso con Kaito- después de un largo e incomodo silencio Miku le contesta

-Estaba con una amiga en la calle con Rin y Len estábamos jugando en el parque cuando me llamo Meiko al parecer ella estaba fuera de su departamento y miro a Kaito besándose con Lily me dolió y fui corriendo a casa para saber si era cierto cuando los vi Kaito intento explicarme… que… ella…-Miku con dificultad siguió con la historia – ella al parecer era su prometida y aun sabiendo eso me prometió todo para luego dejarme…- Miku comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Luka la abrazo y entre lágrimas dijo- ya no quiero verlo… después de eso mi corazón se quebró pero tu lograste repararlo

-Miku esta no es tu primera relación que termina de esta manera verdad?

-como lo sabes?

-Gumi y Rin me lo han contado

-Porque te interesa tanto saber eso'

-porque no quiero verte llorar otra vez-entre abrazos y besos Luka y Miku se quedan dormidas al día siguiente por la mañana el silencio es absoluto hasta que Miku decide romper el silencio

-Luka? Estas despierta?- Miku no recibe respuesta mira a Luka que al parecer entre sueños repetía lo de la anterior noche Miku comienza a jugar con los mechones de cabello que tapan el rostro de Luka luego de un rato se despierta y mira a Miku

-que haces?

-te desperté?- Luka sujeta la mejilla de Miku

-No quise sonar tan ruda… perdón- Luka besa a Miku en los labios tras un momento se separan para tomar aire pero Miku aprovecha que la boca de Luka esta abierta para besarla y meter su lengua dentro de su boca, Luka se adapta rápidamente a la nueva sensación en su boca pero se separan por falta de aire.

-Voy a preparar el baño espérame aquí- Luka se levanta de la cama se coloca una camisa y sale del cuarto en dirección al baño, luego de un rato vuelve al cuarto y le dice a Miku que el baño esta listo

-podemos bañarnos juntas?- pregunta Miku un tanto avergonzada

-Vale te espero allá- Miku se levanto de la cama y salio en dirección al cuarto de baño ambas entraron en la tina de baño donde Luka comenzó a enjabonar el cuerpo de Miku comenzando por su cuello luego sus hombros y así hasta la parte baja de su espalda luego siguió con su pecho y sus senos, Miku se voltea y besa a Luka

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti- salen luego de un rato Luka busca en su closet algo que le quede Miku pero casi todo le queda mas grande a ella al final encontró una blusa y una falda que le quedaban bien a Miku después de vestirse salen a la cocina.

-Quieres comer algo en especial?-le pregunta Luka a Miku

-Café

-En un momento esta listo

-Oye Luka…

-Si?

-Quiero decirle a Kaito que no quiero verlo de nuevo…- Miku dice esto muy segura-y… que… ahora estoy contigo

-Miku estas segura que quieres decirle de lo nuestro?

-Porque no? Quiero que todos sepan que eres muy especial para mi

-Esta bien iremos mas tarde a verlo- luego esa misma tarde Luka y Miku llegaron a la "antigua" casa de Miku donde Kaito la estaba esperando

-Miku donde estabas y porque estas tan molesta?-dice Kaito con la esperanza de que Miku lo perdone

-Después de lo que vi ayer… tome la decisión de irme de aquí… me iré a vivir con Luka ella

-Con Luka debes estar bromeando

-No no estoy bromeando vine por mis cosas… no te quiero ver de nuevo además tienes a esa chica que es tu "prometida" no? Porque no te vas con ella?

-Pero Miku

-No quiero oírte

-Voy a empacar mis cosas- Miku fue a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas mientras tanto Kaito se giro y fue contra Luka

-Que le hiciste? Ella no es así

-Es tu culpa por traicionarla

-Soy inocente

-No lo eres… porque lo hiciste? Ella te amaba ahora no

-…- Kaito se queda en silencio

-Iré a ayudar a Miku a empacar espero que no vuelvas a molestarla

luego de un par de horas acabaron de empacar Miku llamo un taxi por teléfono para que viniera a recogerlas luego de un rato llego momento en el cual Kaito apareció

-No te vayas- Kaito grito esto lo mas fuerte que pudo

-Ya te lo dije no me molestes mas- dijo Miku enojada memento en el cual apareció Meiko para defender a Miku

-Oye Kaito ya vete ella ya no quiere verte-dijo Meiko

-Tu tu fuiste la que le dijo por tu culpa_-Kaito fue interrumpido por Luka

-Kaito ya ríndete Miku tomo un decisión y si de verdad la quieres deberías respetarla- Kaito se quedo en silencio, Luka, Miku y Meiko subieron al taxi y se fueron, llegaron al apartamento de Luka bajaron las cosas del taxi y las metieron al cuarto de Luka donde desempacaron las cajas Miku solo había empacado ropa y otras tantas cosas

-Estas bien?-pregunto Luka mientras abrazaba a Miku por la espalda

-Si me siento mucho mejor- dijo Miku dandoce la vuelta- Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Pregúntame lo que sea

-Cuando te enamoraste de mi?- Luka se sonrojo y dijo

-desde el primer día que te vi- Miku la beso de vuelta

-Quieres repetir lo de anoche?

-Porque no?

 **FIN**

El resto se los dejo a su imaginación

este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste


End file.
